


Adam te аdgeram

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Кит с Уиллом идут на книжный рынокПримечание: в тексте использованы цитаты из Пикатрикса, памфлета Р. Грина «На грош ума...» в авторском переводе и «Трагической истории доктора Фауста» Кр. Марло; по заявке с инсайда "Кит/Уилл". Adam te аdgeram





	Adam te аdgeram

— Крупные яблоки!

— Горячие пирожки с пудингом, горячие!

— Розмарин и лаврушка, розмарин и лаврушка! 

— Старую обувь на метлы меня-яю…

— Покупаем кроликов-кролей… Кому вилы, совки?…

В базарный день на площади перед собором Святого Павла и прилегающих к ней улицах было не протолкнуться. Уиллу приходилось работать локтями и плечами, оттесняя зазевавшихся покупателей и особо навязчивых торговцев, и при этом ухитряться следить за кошельком, который пару раз уже пытались срезать ловкие карманники.

— А кому стаканы, стаканы, кому стаканы? Не нужны стаканы, сэр? Недорого, самого лучшего стекла! — заорали у него за спиной.

У дравшего изо всех сил глотку торговца изо рта вырывалось облачко пара. Морозное утро пощипывало за нос и за щеки, в лужах под ногами хрустел лед.

Уилл покачал головой. Стаканы ему определенно были не нужны, как и метлы, а так же кролики, стерлядь и прочая живность. 

Сегодня они с Китом договорились встретить у книжных рядов.

— Диковинная весть из Сассекса! Не мать, а настоящее чудовище!

Ловко обогнув Уилла, впереди него выскочил мальчишка, державший в руках стопку плохо отпечатанных листов:

— Тоска девицы по другу постельному! Один пенс! Не могу и не буду больше спать я одна! Всего один пенс, сэр! Спешите купить сочинение Уилла Шейкспира! Новая баллада!

Брови Уилла поползли вверх. Что еще за чертовщина? 

— Ну-ка, малец, — сказал он и протянул руку к листку. — Дай взглянуть.

Замурзанный мальчишка отдернул руку:

— Э, нет! Так не пойдет! Сначала монета! Новая баллада Уилла Шейкспира! — загорланил он, расталкивая толпу. — За поцелуй она готова дать полфунта! Один пенс! Утешительный ответ мужчины на жалобы девицы! За балладу — один пенс!

— Да остановись ты, плут! — заорал Уилл, безуспешно пытаясь перекричать мальчишку. Проявляя фантастическую ловкость и быстроту тот неумолимо отдалялся, продолжая бросать в толпу:

— Не могу и не буду больше спать я одна! Тоска девицы по другу постельному! Один пенс! Новая баллада Уилла Шейкспира за один пенс!

Кто-то хлопнул Уилла по плечу.

— Что, и тебя догнала слава?

Позади него, смеясь, стоял Кит. 

— Однажды, — протянул он, выдыхая пар и на ходу обнимая Уилла за плечо — не упустив возможности пробежаться теплой ладонью по вихрастому затылку. — Я написал балладу о веселой толстой мельничихе, дурачащей простодушного мужа и валяющейся с первым встречным — ровно за один пенс, и это столько же, сколько продавец просил за ту дрянную листовку. Из которой я, собственно, и узнал о том, что предпочитаю кропать куплеты, где любовь в лучшем случае рифмуется с кровью, а в худшем — и вовсе с морковью, вместо того, чтобы окончить, наконец, «Фауста». — Но это еще ничего. Давным-давно, в год, когда я написал первую часть «Тамерлана», оказалось, что по всей столице можно найти матерей моих незаконных отпрысков. Могу поклясться собственной задницей, потому что знаю, что эту часть моей сущности ты неизменно ценишь — одна из этих брошенных любовниц, чьи волосы были до того светлыми, что я назвал бы их пшеничными, однажды явилась в «Розу», и перед всей труппой потрясала у меня перед носом своим, или, как она утверждала — нашим ребенком. А уж он-то был чернее сажи — как будто отцом его был если не сам черт, то какой-нибудь заморский мавр цвета эбена. Вот уж было смеху…

И правда. Уилл смотрел на Кита — и не мог перестать улыбаться.

Морозный день от одного его присутствия, от легкого прикосновения его ладони к затылку, потеплел и еще больше посветлел. 

Мальчишка-горлодер был не то, чтобы забыт, но прощен. У Кита тоже было нечто подобное, бывало и хуже, да что там, у Уилла самого были ситуации гораздо хуже, и что? Вот они, живые, полные сил, шли по своим делам, а вокруг бушевало человеческое море, оглушая все пять чувств разом, и Кит был рядом, и его рука лежала на плече Уилла.  
И все темное, страшное, то, что приходило по ночам, при ярком свете дня показалось не стоящим ломаного гроша пустяком.

— В чем у вас нужда?.. Купите у меня…- торговцы беспрерывно, невзирая на мороз, драли глотки вокруг. Чтобы рассказать свою историю, Киту приходилось наклоняться к Уиллу так близко, что это прикосновение отдавало интимностью спальни с ее широкой кроватью, которую они оба не без сожаления покинули несколько часов назад. На них натыкались, и тут же откатывались в сторону человеческие волны:

— Носки полотняные, на шиллинг четыре пары…

— Три связки репчатого луку…

— Шпильки, шпилечки…

Кит смеялся, рассказывая про свое приключение, описывая в подробностях дамочку и ее младенца, — заразительно, искренне. И Уилл вторил ему, да так, что на ресницах выступали слезы, и скатывались, остывая тут же по щекам.

На них оглядывались.

— От лихорадки и помешательства лечитесь у Уильяма Салмона, что живет близ «Черного Парня». Вам не нужно излечиться от помешательства, сэр? — еще один мальчишка-горлодер нагло преградил им дорогу и вперился в Уилла, а потом перевел лукавый, все понимающий взгляд на Кита. — А вашему спутнику? Может, от лихорадки?

— Может, и нужно, — снова прыснул Уилл, и мальчишка отступил перед ними, уступая дорогу. — Да, видишь ли, никто из нас не хочет. Ни я, ни мой спутник.

Над ними возвышалась громада Святого Павла, а перед ними в несколько рядов, где россыпью, где грудами, лежали книги и тетради, сшитые из листков, похожих на те, что продавались за «всего за один пенс».

— Воробьи! Жирные воробьи! Травы от мужской слабости! Никаких порток не напасешься!

Кит шел вперед, уверенно рассекая толпу, чувствуя себя среди книжных развалов, как рыба в воде. 

Он явно бывал здесь очень часто, и был на короткой ноге с торговцами: если не со всеми, то с очень, очень многими. Следуя за ним и стараясь особо не отставать от его быстрого уверенного шага, Уилл любовался тем, как ловко Кит цеплял из груды книг нужные, безошибочно определяя их ценность, откладывал в сторону откровенную ерунду, лишь пролистав пару страниц, на других же — подолгу задерживался, комментировал, отшучивался, отбиваясь от особо настойчивых предложений торговцев. Некоторые книги он откладывал — явно собираясь купить их все. 

Уилл же, завороженный, оглушенный тем, что книги — редкие, дорогие, о которых он и мечтать не смел, — лежали небрежно на прилавках, как самый обычный товар, будто совки или шпильки, только осторожно присматривался, стоя за плечом Кита. Руки тянулись ко всему сразу, глаза разбегались. Если не купить, то потрогать, прочесть хотя бы пару строчек хотелось отовсюду сразу: вот Чосер, о котором так увлеченно Кит спорил с торговцем, вот «Жизнеописания» Плутарха, «Защита поэзии» сэра Филиппа Сидни, вот «Хроники Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии». Все эти книги были изданы поистине роскошно, но были и похуже — скверные оттиски сшитые на скорую руку. На одной из таких тетрадей Уилл прочел: «Роберт Грин».

Уилл хотел поделиться своей находкой с Китом, как вдруг у него над ухом опять заорали:

— Не могу и не буду больше спать я одна!

Уилл оглянулся, собираясь в этот раз задать таки наглецу хорошую трепку, но Кит его опередил.

Покусывая губы, он подмигнул Уиллу:

— Хочешь узнать, что за хрень ты пишешь, пока мог бы заняться чем поинтереснее со мной?

— За поцелуй она готова дать полфунта, а за доброе копье поострее — фунт! — надсадно верещал бойкий мальчишка, сам похожий на предлагавшихся недавно ощипанных воробьев, уже совсем рядом. — Нет сил томиться мне в девичьем соку!

— В девичьем соку? Ну что за гадость, — ласково молвил Кит, ловко оказавшись рядом, цапнул маленького пострела за ухо прежде, чем тот успел бы увернуться от карающей длани. — А ну-ка, симпатяга, подари мастеру Шекспиру авторский образец баллады от чистого сердца, а заодно поведай, кто в действительности высрал этот катях?

Мальчишка старательно кривил замурзанную мордашку, а Кит держал его за ухо — крепко и явно безо всякой жалости.

— Пощадите, сэ-э-эры, — заканючил мальчишка, на сей раз заунывно, но отнюдь не сбавляя громкости, — не виноватый я-а! Кто писал не знаю, а так — ихние листки, я только прода-ю-у, — он показывал пальцем за спину Кита, туда, где давешний торговец Чосером перекладывал товар на прилавке. Книжка Грина оказалась на самом верху.

Вокруг в предвкушении зрелища начала собираться толпа.

— Врешь, пройдоха! — продавец от возмущения даже глаза выпучил. — Как есть врет, господа, и даже глазом не моргнет! Ну-ка, убирайся отсюда со своими вонючими листками и чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было! — прикрикнул он на зареванного мальчишку.

— Дай мне одну и проваливай, — сжалился Кит над мальцом и сам выдернул пару листовок из расползающейся стопки. 

Потирая опухшее, побагровевшее ухо и мигом осушив неискренние слезы, мальчишка мигом юркнул в толпу — от греха подальше.

— Что же вы, мастер Марло, не представили мне вашего коллегу? — попенял продавец Киту со сладкой улыбкой, едва тот отпустил мальца, наподдав напоследок под зад. — Рад познакомиться, мастер Шекспир, поистине чудо в лице мастера Марло привело вас ко мне. Мы с супругой столько раз ходили на вашу пьесу о бедных влюбленных! И каждый раз плакали, клянусь, мастер Шекспир, каждый раз.

Чтобы прервать поток сиропа, в котором можно было увязнуть навеки, Уилл взял в руки плохо сшитую книжку Грина. 

— Ах, сразу видно цеховую солидарность! — зачастил торговец. — Это совсем новое сочинение мастера Грина. И, сказать по правде, — он понизил голос, — весьма скандальное, джентльмены.

Настал черед Кита заглядывать через плечо — и он заглянул, чуть вытянув шею, и прижавшись подбородком к шее Уилла.

— Да, не доверяйте им: ибо явился Ворон-выскочка, убравшийся в наши перья, малый с сердцем Тигра, упрятанным под шкурой Драмодела, полагая, что он в силах наворотить белый стих, подобно лучшим из вас: и будучи абсолютным johannes fuck totum, явиться единственным Потрясателем сцены в стране…

Морозный день вдруг стал очень жарким, кровь густо прилила к щекам Уилла, да так и не отхлынула. И хорошо, что он не брал в руки мерзкую книжонку, от которой так и пахнуло нечистым дыханием Бобби Грина, а ограничился лишь тем, что листал скверные, наспех отпечатанные оттиски. Он как раскрыл книжку на одном месте, так и не смог ее даже захлопнуть: руки не слушались и пальцы дрожали.

Все это он уже слышал от Грина — и не раз. Только с той разницей, что сейчас был лишен возможности ответить на мерзкие выпады — словом или делом.

— …пусть эта Макака подражает вашему прошлому великолепному мастерству, и никогда больше не знакомится с вашими достойными преклонения свершениями нынче.

Торговец примолк, бегая по их лицам выжидательным взглядом — окружающие, прислушиваясь к голосу Кита, очевидно ждали потехи.

Что было худшим оскорблением: обвинение в продажности? В двуличии? В подражательстве? Да что он ему сделал, в конце концов, этому мастеру, черт его возьми со всеми его пропитыми потрохами, Грину, вообразившему себя величайшим поэтом из ныне живущих? Чем перешел дорогу? 

— Мне известно, что лучшему Мужу из вас ни за что не уличить в мошенничестве Торгаша…

Кит произнес вполголоса, чуть повернув голову, чтобы вскользь пройтись губами над краем воротника Уилла:

— Ба, да наш пропитый хлеще Бахуса дружок разродился выпадом в твою честь. Поздравляю, Уилл, теперь ты точно знаменит и славен — мало кто бесил Боба так, как бесишь его ты, а я знаю его давно и близко, и бывало между нами всякое. Ненависть — почти синоним успеха, любовь моя. Ave.

Уилл захлопнул книжонку с такой силой, что ее переплет перекосился.

Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг них, так и не разошлась. Еще бы: не каждый день поэты публично честят своих коллег по цеху, да еще столь злобно.

— Сколько вы просите за это выдающееся сочинение? — двумя пальцами, словно дохлую мышь или жабу, Уилл приподнял пасквиль Грина. — Я хотел бы купить его.

— Полфунта сэр, — раздельно отвечал книгопродавец, нацелившись на Уилла прищуренным взглядом. Было заметно: он благоразумно взвесил каждый звук, будто слова были — горстями монет, что вот-вот собирались уютно лечь в его мошну. — Это не так уж до…

— Держи фунт, — тряхнув отстегнутым с пояса кошельком, Кит перебил его, прежде чем Уилл попытался бы возразить. — Половина — тебе, половину же отдашь автору, то есть, прости, выпивохе, — на опохмел. Да не забудь сказать, что это подарок от всей душой любящего его Кита Марло. Если он еще не пропил последние мозги, сам все поймет.

— Не отставай, — с улыбкой подначивал Кит растерявшегося Уилла. — Поскольку у тебя должны быть не только враги, считающие перья в твоем хвосте, но и друзья, я подумал, что сегодня весь расход — на мне. Ты выберешь себе что-нибудь, нет-нет, непременно присмотришь и выберешь, иначе я сочту себя оскорбленным. А потом я выберу что-нибудь для тебя. 

***

 

Уилл помалкивал, следуя за Китом меж книжных развалов под самые своды собора. Он был ошарашен щедрым предложением Кита и той легкостью, с которой он выложил деньги за не стоившее и полфартинга сочинение Грина, стоило Уиллу только пожелать приобрести его.

Киту же, казалось все было нипочем: его не смущала ни потраченная сумма, ни то, что Грин в своем, с позволения сказать, памфлете нападал и на него, ни зеваки, следовавшие за ними по пятам.

Сомневаться не приходилось: некоторые посетители, как и в театре, бывали здесь исключительно в поисках скандалов и знаменитостей. Скандалов с участием Кита хватало. И уж, конечно, безо всяких сомнений, он был знаменитостью. Его узнавали, с ним раскланивались: от изысканно одетых мужчин и женщин до бродяг. Его сочинения здесь были хорошо известны и торговцам, и покупателям. Отсвет этой славы щедро падал и на Уилла, по которому, смущая его еще больше, время от времени скользили заинтересованными и оценивающими взглядами. «Кто ты — новый друг, поклонник, любовник?» — с легкостью можно было прочесть в них.

Кит же не придавал ни своей популярности, ни своим словам никакого особенного значения. Он ловко лавировал в толпе и между развалов, порой больше напоминавших лабиринты из дерна, чем книжные ряды. Книги, с такой легкостью приобретенные им, были небрежно связаны и заброшены за спину. И с этой связкой за спиной Кит напоминал Уиллу школяра, сбежавшего с нудного урока. А ведь он наверняка и был таким школяром, подумал Уилл и не смог сдержать улыбки.

И в этот момент его вновь настигла злосчастная баллада, в который раз за день напомнив о себе. А ведь после гриновского памфлета он и думать забыл об утреннем огорчении.

— Возьми меня, как рыбку из пруда, жизнь без тебя — беда-беда-беда, — цитировал Кит вкривь и вкось набранные строчки и смеялся — звонко и заразительно.

— …новая баллада Уилла Шекспира? — донеслось до Уилла, и он вздрогнул и от всей души пожелал неизвестному бумагомарателю провалиться на месте в упомянутый пруд, к упомянутым рыбкам.

— Правда, он красавчик? — напирала девица на Кита, явно принимая Кита за Уилла, и риск оказаться раздавленным пылкой поклонницей возрос многократно. Уилл поспешил на выручку.

— Кит, — постарался вклиниться он между ютом девицы и смеющимся Китом. — Кит, кажется, я нашел то, что искал. Уилл Шекспир, приятно познакомиться, мисс…

И они побежали.

Людское море состояло не из волн, но из лиц и фигур, от бега становящихся неясными — вдали, и обманчиво, опасно неподвижными — вблизи. Уилл чуть не выбил из рук почтенной матроны какой-то горшок, поспешно, суетливо извинился — и тут же налетел на джентльмена, из рук которого посыпались, роняя листы, книги. Уилл бросился их поднимать и потерял бы из виду Кита, если бы не слышал его голос, не вслушивался в него, не вычленял его из разноголосого гула. 

Старичок удивленно вскинул брови:

— Уилл Шекспир? Вы тот самый Шекспир, который…

Уилл не дослушал, собрав последние, разрозненные листы, сунул их в руки престарелого книгочея, лишь вежливо приподняв шляпу:

— Приятно познакомиться, сэр!

И — побежал.

От чего, от кого они бежали, привлекая к себе пристальные взгляды, смешки и замечания, иногда — свист, как знать: одобрительный или осуждающий? Может, это была потребность, вызванная морозным воздухом и тем чувством, что распирало изнутри, от которого хотелось делать все возможные и невозможные глупости? А, может, они следовали призыву, навсегда запечатленному Китом на сцене и на таких же скверных копиях, наспех записанных на слух, как те, что в изобилии продавались здесь?

Homo, fuge!

Беги, человек!

Беги — покуда жив. Беги — пока живешь.

Он налетел на остановившегося Кита. А Кит, смеясь, подкинул листки с балладой, грозившей обессмертить имя Уилла Шекспира, в воздух. И они полетели над головами, вспорхнув, как голуби, обсиживавшие стены Святого Павла издревле, словно не находилось им в Лондоне лучшего местечка для витья грязных гнезд. 

— Теперь будет так, — говорил Кит, как в лихорадке, обращаясь к Уиллу, выдыхая слова вместе с серебристым же паром и откидывая мешающие волосы со лба. — Тебя будет знать куда больше народу, чем знаешь ты — и ты никогда, никогда, мать твою, так и не сможешь учесть их всех. Всех женщин, родивших от тебя детей, пока ты молился в церкви или шлялся по борделям, — они налетели на округлые, мягкие от теплой одежды спины склонившихся над прилавками библиофилов, и, не извиняясь, помчали дальше, сталкиваясь плечами. — Всех мужчин, желающих убить тебя или пить с тобой до бесов, лезущих из разверзшегося Пекла, — женская грудь, почти такая же, как у верной поклонницы высокой поэзии Шекспира, колыхнулась чуть ли не перед носом — Кит попытался обогнуть даму, не задев ее, чтобы снова воссоединить свой искрящий взгляд со все еще чуть растерянным взглядом Уилла. — Всех глупцов, думающих, что любая хрень, подписанная знаменитым именем — и есть правда! 

Кит повысил голос — почти до крика, потому что Уилла снова оттеснили в сторону.

На них оборачивались — а когда такого не было? 

— Они будут смотреть на тебя, стараясь запомнить каждую черту твоего лица, — Кит обнял его за шею — и притянул к себе, уткнувшись губами в ухо. — И не только лица. И станут слушать твои слова, звучащие со сцены — чтобы переписать, переврать, и выложить на один из этих прилавков…

Кит говорил, а Уилл замирал, вслушиваясь, прекращая дышать. От мороза, или от того, что он не дышал, или, от сказанного Китом кончики пальцев и губы покалывало. 

Вдруг Кит замер, как гончая, напавшая на след, и Уилл почувствовал эту перемену, мгновенно заражаясь ею. Одна из многих, многих, многих обложек, успевших уж приесться глазам, вонзилась в его виденье, как рыболовный крючок. 

– Погоди, – попросил Кит изменившимся голосом, мигом прекратив легкомысленную болтовню. – Мы купим все, что бы ты ни пожелал. Но я знаю, что еще нам нужно. 

Страницы манускрипта были мелко и густо испещрены беглыми латинскими литерами, словно переписчик торопился записать все, что было доступно его уму и взору, прежде чем стрясется что-то ужасное. Кит задержал дыхание, будто от восторга, покусывая некогда разбитую, и никак не могущую потому зажить нижнюю губу. Кажется, крючок, рванувший его внимание с кровью, подцепил поистине крупную рыбину. 

— Посмотри, Уилл, — позвал он, чуть приподнимая книгу на ладони. – Глазам своим не верю – это, и валяется здесь просто так, среди дурацких итальянских новеллистов? 

Вместе со страницами пролетали причудливые знаки, символы монад и планет. Кит наугад, вполголоса, переводя на ходу, зачел то, что было подчеркнуто неровной линией срывающегося пера.

— Меркурий — источник умственной силы. Он правит постижением наук и премудростью, диалектикой, грамматикой, философией, геометрией, астрономией и астрологией, геомантией, искусством письмен, предсказанием по полету птиц, математикой, правосудием, просьбами, запретами, удачей, письменностью, риторикой и сокровенными тайнами. Из языков ему подвластны турецкий и все языки Шелкового пути. Из одежд Меркурию подвластны льняные; из родов занятий — проповедничество, стихосложение, плотницкое дело, геометрия, толкование снов, рисование и все занятия, для коих потребна тонкость мысли. Из вкусов — резкие; из местностей — дома для чтения проповедей и места, где работают искусные мастера, а также родники, реки, водохранилища и колодцы; из драгоценных камней — все ограненные камни и камни с гравировкой; из минералов — ртуть и все камни, которые используют для благородных построек; из растений — тростник, лен… 

— Это же… — Уилл тоже забыл, как дышать.

— …то, что я куплю за любую цену. Черт, да я за это пойду в рабство к продавцу, — говорил Кит, а глаза его сверкали от возбуждения. Книга захлопнулась будто сама по себе — и запылила в тонком, похожем на длинную щепку слюды, луче света. — Эй, торговец! Сколько ты хочешь за книгу?

Старичок с трясущейся козлиной бородкой, чью сухонькую фигуру, облаченную в какое-то бесформенное одеяние, было едва видно за грозящими обвалиться стопками книг, сузил бесцветные глазки сквозь толстые стекла подвязанных к ушам очков: 

— Это? Даже не помню, чтобы это был мой товар. 

— Но все же? 

Было странно: никто, кроме водянистого зимнего солнца, приоткрывшего бледное лицо благодаря порывам ветра, не смотрел на них, быть может, впервые за все время, проведенное на книжном рынке у Святого Павла. 

Старичок пожал плечами:

— Отдам за пару пенсов.

Удивительный старичок продавал Киту рукопись почти задаром — и Уилл понимал это. 

Где-то он встречал уже этого… продавца книг, или не продавца вовсе? Но где, когда, Уилл вспомнить не мог.

— Читайте осторожно, джентльмены, — поправил очки старичок, и бороденка его затряслась с удвоенной силой. 

Уже собираясь отойти, Кит обернулся:

— Прошу прощения? 

— Увлечение чтением книг здорово портит глаза, — было объяснение. — Вот, я уже почти слеп, и вынужден носить эти идиотские стекляшки, а было время — мог увидеть птицу, летящую над облаками.

Уилл не мог отделаться от чувства, что прямо сейчас и прямо здесь, посреди рынка: шумного, полного людей, их товаров, их мыслей, их перепутывающихся каждую секунду судеб, - на площади, осененной Святым Павлом, свершается что-то, чему еще нельзя подобрать названия.

Что-то — значимое только для них двоих.

Что-то — только для Кита.

На радость ли, на беду?


End file.
